


A Master Naturalist’s Journal: A Multiverse’s Guide To Ultra-Dimensional Beings

by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo



Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Fanart, Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by..., Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo/pseuds/ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo
Summary: A Master Naturalist’s Journal: A Multiverse’s Guide To Ultra-Dimensional Beings- Digitally Transcribed and Narrated by Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorceror Supreme- Original Artist and Author: ***Aurynn Drakos*** It’s possible Aurynn is a descendent of dragons, as she apparently lived a couple of centuries. She is credited for an impressively extensive library of journals at Kamar-Taj regarding dimensions, their fauna & flora, and sentient and semi-sentient beings.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: FanArt by ooO_will_of_the_wisp_Ooo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267
Kudos: 10
Collections: Various dubious creations by Sgt.Graves





	1. Cheshire Cat from the “Wonderland” Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Once in a while I like to base a creature from another universe into my FanFic (or maybe, in the future, your FanFic). Or I like to make up my own original critter. 
> 
> If you ask nicely, I would give permission for you to use a creature in your FanFic. I might even make you something on a prompt/request. Be forewarned, though, I’m not a fan of deadlines. Maybe we can even do a trade? 😃❤️
> 
> I’ve decided to give this “directory” or journals something official-sounding:
> 
> A Master Naturalist’s Journal: A Multiverse’s Guide To Ultra-Dimensional Beings  
\- Digitally Transcribed and Narrated by Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorceror Supreme  
\- Original Artist and Author: Aurynn Drakos
> 
> I wanted a sorcerer that lived a REALLY long time ago. And I didn’t want her to be as famous as the Vishanti. However I wanted her to be a long-lived character, which is why she had draconic ancestors. I wanted her to have innate magical skills, so she has dragons as ancestors. She was also powerful and focused her energies on studying many dimensions and realities, much like Charles Darwin was an explorer. She recorded her findings with art and writing in many journals that are now located in the Kamar-Taj library. 
> 
> If you need information about a dimension you need to visit, these journals are recommended reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended for my FanFic “Wounded Healer.” I hope to get back to it this winter. My imagination will need to do something over the winter months so I don’t go crazy.

**I was going to include this in my FanFic, Wounded Healer:**

These are the original drawings. The Cheshire Cat is, of course, from Lewis Carroll’s book, “Alice In Wonderland.”

The more recent animation is at the bottom.

We’ll pretend my sketchbook is actually a character’s journal/sketchbook from my story and is available in the Kamar-Taj Library (you can ask Wong to find them)... Pencil Crayon/Colouring Pencils and some black ink.

* * *

**Cheshire Cat: not your Lewis Carroll Wonderland Cat**

** Excerpt from Wounded Healer Regarding Cheshire Cats: **

###  [Chapter 3](/works/20368291/chapters/48513776): Living In An Ethereal World

Wong looked at a clipboard he had been carrying under his arm.

“On today’s ‘To Do List...’ There are a couple of sentient creatures that had been under our magical care that recently escaped, left, or were taken off the premises,” Wong advised. He sighed in irritation. “It’s really difficult to find something invisible, and not much easier to find something as small as a gnat.”

“Actually, Tai, our Master of Healing, advised me earlier today that the Cheshire cat wasn’t actually lost,” said Stephen. He provided the note from the Healing Master and Wong placed it under his list on the clipboard. “He knew I was heading to the New York Sanctum so he let me know to tell you.”

“Really??” asked Wong. “Then where did the cat end up then??”

Stephen explained that the Master Healer’s cat patient had come for treatment of lockjaw the day before The Return. As a result, the poor cat’s facial expression was frozen in an unsettling smile. Or, last he was seen, anyway. 

“As everyone who has read Alice In Wonderland would know, a Cheshire’s smile is known to be the magical - *hem* - _**cat**_- alyst that begins the process of making him or her disappear into thin air. Those teeth are the last thing seen by anyone before the cat completely fades away.”

“Actually,” corrected Wong, holding up a finger, “A little bit yes, a little bit no. What the smile _really_ does is activate the _antennas_, usually mistaken for whiskers on the Cheshire cat’s face and some course hairs on the end of the tail.”

“Cat’s whiskers are antennas??” Stephen raised his eyebrows.

“Nope. Just Cheshire cats have antennas,” said Wong, shaking his head.

“Why does a cat need antennas?” asked Stephen.

“To project an electromagnetic field around itself,” replied Wong. “That field then redirects and scatters energy waves around the cat and makes it appear invisible.Or not appear visible, if that’s how you prefer to say it.”

“Fascinating!” said Stephen. “The more I learn, the more I realize I need to learn more!” He shrugged, “Well, it turns out our Cheshire was asleep inside his room for the entire time he was thought to be missing. He had just been sleeping deeply and at length because he was recovering from tetanus,” said Stephen, reiterating what Tai had let him know. “Oh, and because he’s a cat.”   
  


* * *

**If you would like to watch the animation of the Cheshire Cat on YouTube to hear the sound effects, music, and voices:**

** <https://youtu.be/TcLR__Heq8o>**

Created by HyperDigiFocus: 

You can find my art on the following links:   
I am Ooo-will-of-the-wisp-ooO on AO3. Here is my AO3 FanArt: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540267  
My YouTube Channel - HyperDigiFocus: https://www.youtube.com/user/je11ybean11   
Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/hyperdigifocus/  
Pinterest: https://pin.it/5vPdQF3  
Accepting donations on my Patreon Account: https://www.patreon.com/hyperdigifocus

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

**A Master Naturalist’s Journal: A Multiverse’s Guide To Ultra-Dimensional Beings**   
_— Digitally Transcribed by Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorceror Supreme_   
_— Original Artist and Author: *** Aurynn Drakos_

**Chapter 4723**: Cheshire cats are sentient creatures. If you’ve read “Alice In Wonderland” by Lewis Carroll, you know now that this book is based, rather loosely, on an alternate reality. That particular dimension used to be called something very difficult to translate, and was originally discovered and recorded by Aurynn Drakos. But ever since the children’s novel was published, of course everyone in the mystic arts then and forever refer to it as “Wonderland.” However, Carroll’s books are much tamer than the actual environment of that dimension. This is likely why the beings and creatures there have developed some very surprising and complex ways to survive.

One such sentient being is the Cheshire Cat. Clever, enigmatic, rarely seen (for obvious reasons) they tend to avoid humans or other creatures unless they need something. If they want money, information, medical assistance, food, etc, they will be fine if you employ them in some manner, or trade something. These felines are highly sought for information gathering, or as spies, for example. But they will want something of equal value in return. They prefer to make transactions if it suits their own agendas and on their own terms. If you “require” such a feline, you better have a really delightful reward to offer or risk being turned down. And perhaps insulted.

They have a saying in “Wonderland:” It is much easier to be found by a Cheshire Cat than it is for a Cheshire Cat to be found. 

They have antennas on their faces instead of whiskers. They have a third set of antennas on the tip of their tails that can be mistaken for coarse hairs. The antennas are electromagnetic.

When a Cheshire cat smiles it activates the antennas and disrupts the waves/frequencies of colours, so anything near the antenna-whiskers and between the face and tail is no longer seen. They are effectively invisible. If you shone a flashlight toward them when they have this magnetic field activated, the beam would just appear to pass straight through them. 

Cheshire cats have very striking eyes. When threatened their eyes are able to shift colours and cause moving patterns that are rather hypnotic. This may give them just another precious second or two so they can become invisible without incident, as the transformation doesn’t happen immediately. 

It’s obvious this information was somehow leaked into the nonmagical world, and as usual, humans have succeeded in developing an “invisibility cloak” that masks objects. Some of the first experiments and research produced this: https://news.engineering.utoronto.ca/invisibility-cloak-demonstrated-first-time/

There was/is still research being done with varying levels of success. I have provided the links here:

https://globalnews.ca/news/4302166/invisibility-cloak-technology/

https://boundless.utoronto.ca/impact/invisibility/

  
  
_*** It’s possible Aurynn is a descendent of dragons, as she apparently lived for at least a couple of centuries, if we go by the dates on her research. Her journal entries were dated as early as 20 AD. She is credited for an impressively extensive library of journals at Kamar-Taj regarding dimensions, their fauna & flora, and sentient and semi-sentient beings. Very helpful if you have never been to a particular dimension._

🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾🐾

Voice of Cheshire Cat: Me (HyperDigiFocus/Holly)  
Voice of Stephen Strange: David Freeman (my husband)

Used FlipaClip to create the animation.  
Used Splice to record voices, sound effects, and choose background music.

P.S. In the 2016 Doctor Strange movie, I took some writing from the scene when Dr. Strange steps on a piece of paper with his name written on it over and over is shaky writing. It’s from the scene where Stephen is being a jerk to Christine after his accident.

* * *


	2. The Tailor Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally in my FanFic “Wounded Healer.” But it didn’t exactly work into the story like I had originally intended, so I removed it.
> 
> I figured there needs to be a magical creature that makes and repairs magical clothing.
> 
> Lord knows when I will get back to the FanFiction I was writing. I hope to work on it this winter (2020).

**The Tailor Spider: Creators, Weavers, and Mendors Of Magical Fashion and Accessories**

  


** Excerpt from Wounded Healer Regarding Tailor Spiders: **

**This used to be the passage about the magical spiders...**

###  [Chapter 3](/works/20368291/chapters/48513776): Living In An Ethereal World

Wong looked at a clipboard he had been carrying under his arm.

“On today’s ‘To Do List...’ There are a couple of sentient creatures that had been under our magical care that recently escaped, left, or were taken off the premises,” Wong advised. He sighed in irritation. “It’s really difficult to find something invisible, and not much easier to find something as small as a gnat.”

...

“What about the Tailor Spider?” inquired Wong.

“Fortunately for the tiny little lady, she signed herself back in just hours ago,” said Dr. Strange. 

“Oh! That’s good! Those little spiders are exquisite tailors and weavers. Their work is unsurpassed. Their spinnerets produce the most unique translucent spider silk,” he gushed. They can make the silk different colours by ingesting special edible dyes. Their silk thread is lighter than gossamer, thinner than a human hair, yet stronger than steel!They are so amazing!”

“Wong, how can you possibly know all this stuff??” asked Stephen, incredulous. 

“I pretty much live in a library, remember?” Wong replied. “I love to read. And, by the way those spiders made your cloak.”

Levi seemed a bit startled, judging by the way it jumped off Stephen’s shoulders for a few seconds, facing toward Wong.

“Scout’s honour! When have I ever lied to you, Levi?” said Wong to the cloak as it clasped back around Dr. Strange’s shoulders.

“I didn’t know that! I’ll have to read up about those! Well, this particular missing spider, was healing one of her legs from a repetitive work injury and should not have been released from physiotherapy,” explained Stephen. “Then, of course, her physiotherapist disappeared in front of her eyes and she had heard about The Snap and what it had done,” he continued. “She was very concerned about the well-being of her children. All 24,398,204 of them. She felt she had to go check on them. She had left a note, but it was overlooked, somehow.”

Wong rolled his eyes. “I can imagine a spider that size wouldn’t use a regular-sized piece of paper.”

“Nor could she hold a regular-sized pencil,” said Stephen, raising his eyebrows, amused. “Well she did try her _best _to let someone know where she’d gone. Tai said the poor little thing hadn’t even made it all the way through her list of names,” said Stephen, shaking his head. “Once she realized everyone had been returned safely, she came back to Kamar-Taj to start her physio again.”


End file.
